


Praise

by erinaceous



Series: adventures in smut 2k19 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, god i hope this is in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinaceous/pseuds/erinaceous
Summary: “I suppose I just have a thing for emotionally-distant men who wouldn't look at me twice. Naturally I've wanted to fuck you since we first met.”





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> One of my resolutions for 2019 was to finally get over the mental block I have with writing smut. This is the first of 30 prompts, not a 30 day challenge tho, I'll just do a bit when I have time. They'll be with multiple pairings and fandoms (but probably mostly Andromeda and Sara/Jaal or Sara/Evfra, lbr)
> 
> My prompt list, if anyone is interested (they won't be published in this order):
> 
> 1\. Praise  
> 2\. Hands  
> 3\. Desperation  
> 4\. Wrecked  
> 5\. Loud  
> 6\. Knot  
> 7\. Cuddles  
> 8\. Lingerie  
> 9\. Inappropriate use of magic/powers ect  
> 10\. Taste  
> 11\. Quiet  
> 12\. Ice  
> 13\. Oral  
> 14\. Deep  
> 15\. Undressing  
> 16\. Shower  
> 17\. Threesome  
> 18\. Control  
> 19\. First time  
> 20\. Sex pollen  
> 21\. Rough  
> 22\. Ride  
> 23\. Public  
> 24\. Voice  
> 25\. Cyber  
> 26\. Laugh  
> 27\. Masturbation  
> 28\. Gentle  
> 29\. Clothing  
> 30\. Overwhelmed

At first Evfra's office seemed empty, until she saw him standing by the window. He had his back to her, seemingly lost in thought, but he half-turned toward her when she stepped inside.

“Ryder,” was all he said by way of greeting.

“Evfra,” she replied, fighting her nerves down. There was no reason to be nervous – she'd done nothing wrong, and everything right – but even so, if defeating the Archon and healing the Heleus cluster couldn't make him like her, there was no hope. 

She didn't even fully know why, when the _Tempest_ had stopped on Aya for supplies, she'd found herself wandering through the marketplace as if in a daze, drawn to him as if by magnetism. She just knew that now that the immediate danger of the Archon had passed, she wouldn't have as much reason to see him any more. She had to know if she'd got through to him. What did she have to lose? 

He shook his head slightly as she came to stand just behind him. She could hear the faint sound of a street party from the city below. “It's been, what, three days since you killed the Archon? I've never seen people so happy.” He turned to face her, and maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the frown lines on his face didn't seem as deep as they normally did. “A lifetime of war and torture at his hands and you come along and end it all in a season. That was no small feat.”

Ryder fought to keep her face as neutral as his, but her heart leaped at his praise. Maybe she had a chance. “So what now? What happens to the Resistance now you've been upstaged?”

Evfra only rolled his eyes. “Don't get too comfortable. You won a battle. There's still a lot of work to do, a lot of _messy_ work. Not all the kett will accept defeat; their strongholds need to be cleared out. Slave camps need to be liberated, people saved from exaltation need medical care, families need to be reunited. Our people need to heal. There's only so much outsiders can help with. Though I suppose I should thank you. I can't say I appreciate the alien presence in Heleus, and I don't regret not trusting you at first, but I know a good warrior when I see one.” 

To her mortification, Ryder felt her face flood with heat. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but her flush deepened when his eyes hardened.

“What's wrong with you?” He studied her face carefully. “You're not...sick, are you?”

“I'm fine,” she insisted. Why was she like this? Why, the second he showed some actual personality beyond the very obvious front she'd learned to tolerate – maybe even like – did she have to turn to jelly?

“Something is obviously bothering you.” He stepped closer, and she wondered if she was imagining that she could feel the air between them crackling with electricity. No, that was just wishful thinking. She wasn't angaran, and she wasn't skilled enough with her biotics to make up for it. “Moshae Sjefa's been nagging me to pay more attention to human expressions in case I offend one of you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Your face is red. That means anger, embarrassment, or arousal. Am I right?”

Sara stared at him, wide-eyed and lost for words. “I'm-”

“Or all three?”

She folded her arms, glaring at him. How dare he be so...stony, so impenetrable, yet see right through her like that? Damn him. “That's very blunt of you.”

“Please. I know I'm not very forthcoming by angaran standards but even I don't share the strange inhibitions you humans have. Now,” he said, in a voice that was clearly used to being obeyed, “which is it?”

Sara stayed where she was, arms still folded. “Maybe you should try and find out.”

His eyes never left hers as he pressed something on his console and the door to the airy hallway slammed closed, muffling the chatter outside so they were completely alone.

As usual, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking, so she would have gasped in surprise when he closed the distance between them in one long stride, had his lips not stifled any sound she could make first. One hand gripped the back of her head while the other locked around her waist, and her hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders for balance. She wondered if he remembered that humans were so much more breakable than angara, though soon the worry faded from her mind as he deepened the kiss, a faint growl in his throat as she tentatively pushed her tongue back against his.

When he finally pulled away it took a moment for her eyes to re-focus, dazed as she was. When they did she found him scrutinising her face, which even she could tell had to be very, very flushed. Still, his pupils were normally slitted like a cat's and now they were blown almost to circles, so it wasn't like he was unaffected. That had to be some kind of victory.

“You're blushing,” he said bluntly.

She swallowed, her heart still racing. She wondered if he could feel it. “I'm no expert on angaran biology, but I think you are too.”

He laughed humourlessly, but didn't let go of her. “Look at me. Kissing a _skkutting_ alien. Do you know how much of a distraction you've been?”

“Distraction?” she said, a little offended. “How am I a distraction?”

His face grew even more grave than before. “Do you really not know?”

“No. Tell me.”

“You were a distraction when you first landed here and I had to deal with your alien presence; every time Jaal has sent me video updates of your missions you've been a distraction, flitting over heaps of dead kett like some kind of spectre; and you've been a distraction every time you've walked into my office to bother me about your latest adventures. I'm not someone who lets lust get the better of him. Obviously. But you? You've taken everything I thought I knew about myself and spat it back in my face.” 

Sara stared at him, wondering if he could somehow feel the heat pooling between her legs. That she had had such an effect on someone she'd thought immune to such petty things as emotions—and for such a long time!—was hard to comprehend. “Just so we're clear,” she said. “Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good. I think. What are you looking at me like that for?”

“I suppose I just have a thing for emotionally-distant men who wouldn't look at me twice. Naturally I've wanted to fuck you since we first met.”

Was that too much? She watched him anxiously for a second, but he only rolled his eyes, sighing heavily as if very tired. For a terrible moment Sara was sure he was going to kick her out, but suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, his grip almost too hard but not quite. “We will never speak of this again, do you understand?”

“What are you-”

Before she could finish his mouth was on her again, bruisingly hard this time. Though she didn't feel him pushing her backwards, soon her ass was pressing against his desk. He turned his attention to her neck and she knew there would be evidence of what they had done, but she didn't care.

She struggled with his armour for a few seconds before he batted her hands away impatiently, and before long the light layer of armour he always wore, even in his office, fell to the floor, his shirt following close behind. Sara leaned back so she could take off her own shirt, hoping he didn't think her weak for having difficulties for the straps made for much bigger angaran hands.

She raised her eyebrows when she caught him...admiring her? The look he gave her reminded her of Meridian, after they'd fought off that hoard of kett together. She wondered if that was when he decided to stop hating her.

“Hm. I expected you to be softer,” he said, running his hands over her waist, the lean, hard muscles involuntarily twitching under his cool touch. “I shouldn't be surprised you have the body of a warrior.”

Impulsively she leaned forward and kissed him again, deepening it almost immediately, his praise giving her confidence she'd struggled to find before. His hands were large and firm as they roved over her back, and she was impressed when he found her bra strap and unhooked it in one movement. He tossed it to the side without even breaking their kiss. She'd known he wouldn't be the talkative type, but she found she wanted to hear him praise her again.

He didn't seem to know what to do with her breasts once he'd freed them, so she took one of his large hands in hers and guided him to cup her breast in his slightly rough palm. She gasped when his fingers grazed against her nipple, and he quickly worked out that all he had to do was gently tug it to reduce her to a moaning mess against his lips.

She wanted to return the favour, to explore all the ridges and planes of his alien body with hands and tongue and find out which ones could break past his impassive front, but before she could he abruptly pulled away.

She stared at him, half-dazed and her breathing ragged. The heat between her legs licked a tongue of flame along her spine when she saw the blaze in his eyes, normally glacial.

“Turn around,” he said gruffly, “and bend over the desk.”

Her first instinct was to obey, to give him everything he wanted without question, because it was what _she_ wanted, but she made them both wait as she took her time removing her trousers and shoes. She could almost feel his impatience growing – and see it, if the rising bulge in his pants was anything to go by. She was glad angara and humans weren't too different in that respect.

She shuddered as the cool air sent goosebumps prickling along her arms, but she knew it soon wouldn't matter. He'd warm her up.

She moaned as her nipples touched the cold surface of the desk, and as if in response, Evfra grabbed both of her hands in one of his, pinning them both in front of her, forcing her down. Her feet dangled just an inch or two off the floor and she lay there helpless as his other hand gripped the back of her neck, pinning her to the desk.

She was certain she'd never been so turned on in her life.

“I'm warning you now,” he said, his voice a low growl, and she could tell he was barely restraining himself. “I am not going to be gentle.”

She could hear the unspoken question hanging in the air, but like hell was she backing out how. “Fucking try me,” she said over her shoulder.

“That's what I thought.”

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as he sank into her. _Fuck_ he was big. Was that an angara thing, or just an Evfra thing? She didn't care. True to his word (of course he was), he quickly set a punishing pace and she muffled her cries against her arm as he buried himself in her over and over, hyper-aware of the Resistance officers working just outside.

She wished she'd had a chance to see his cock before he started fucking her. Though it was far from unpleasant, the sensation of him moving inside her was a strange one. He was very thick, filling her up perfectly, but there were definitely some ridges there. Not that she was complaining.

She completely lost all sense of time as he continued to thrust into her, hard and deep. With every snap of his hips her clit ground against the edge of the desk. It hurt, but in a way that made her toes curl and her spine arch until she was senseless under his grip. She could feel her thighs bruising with every thrust, but what did she care? All that mattered was pleasant burn of his thick cock inside her, the ache in her wrists where he pinned her to the table, his ragged breathing above her.

It was all too much. She came, trembling, barely able to mumble his name as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Above her, Evfra muttered a curse. Whatever it was, SAM didn't pick it up, but she could guess its meaning, and she felt a surge of pride that she'd had that effect on him.

His thrusts slowed until they finally stopped. She frowned – there was no way he'd come yet – and she twisted round to tell him to keep going when he leaned in closer, covering her body with his. His grip on her wrists was almost bruising. He started moving again, slower now but getting harder and deeper, and every time one of those beautiful ridges hit just the right spot it sent a wave of pure pleasure through her shaking body. His other hand left her neck to brush the damp hair away from her ear, his touch strangely gentle compared to earlier.

“I've been watching you for a long time,” he said, his voice hoarse and low. “Every time you walked through that damn door I thought about taking you like this. I tried to ignore you but you just had to come back to me,” he said, punctuating his words with another hard thrust. “I wish I'd bent you over and fucked you stupid earlier.”

She cried out as she came again, her moan verging on a strangled sob as he sank his teeth into her neck as with one more deep thrust, she felt him spill inside her, his movements finally slowing until they stopped altogether.

She didn't know how long they stayed there. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck, damp with sweat. She felt she should say something, but what? She wasn't sure her lips could form the words even if she could summon them. As it was she lay there basking in the afterglow, enjoying the last few errant shudders that rippled through her body.

Finally he slipped out of her, and she heard him zip up before helping her stand. She stretched, grimacing. She was going to feel that in the morning.

“Are you all right?” he said as he handed her her clothes. As she took them she was thrilled to see his face still flushed, and his pupils blown wider than normal.

“I'm fine,” she said, dressing quickly. Her shyness was coming back to her now, and the thought of having to walk past the officers outside filled her with dread.

“Good. You had better go, then. People will start to talk.”

“Okay,” she said, hoping he didn't pick up on her disappointment. She didn't know what she had been expecting. A goodbye kiss? Ridiculous.

“And Ryder?” he said as she turned to leave.

“Remember what I said. We will not speak of this again.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said, but even as she said it she knew it was a lie, and she thought maybe he did, too.

Sooner or later, one of them would be back for more. She just had to wait and see who would cave first.

 


End file.
